Crónica de un adiós One-Shoot
by JelenWalker
Summary: Renly, el Rey en Altojardín, tiene mucho en lo que pensar y mucho qué hacer para conseguir su corona, pero... ¿Qué ocurre cuándo todos los planes se tuercen y lo pierdes todo? Esta historia no habla de la muerte, habla del adiós.


No se podía decir que hubiese sido un buen día para el recién coronado Rey en Altojardín, Renly Baratheon. Si bien había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar junto con su esposa, lady Margaery, una serie de torneos que habían arrojado un poco de alegría sobre sus algo desmoralizadas tropas, aquello le había costado una pelea con el hermano de la reina y lord Comandante de su guardia, Loras Tyrell.  
_"¿Cómo ha podido enfadarse por perder ante una mujer? Y lo más importante... ¿Qué tiene de malo que la haya admitido en mi guardia?"_ se preguntaba el Baratheon mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Le enfurecía el comportamiento de su amante, pero no podía reprocharle que estuviera celoso. Él también lo estaba cada vez que alguno de sus guardias se acercaba en demasía al Caballero de las Flores. No dejaba de ver en eso intentos de su propia guardia de arrebatarle lo que era suyo desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Por otro lado, estaba la reunión que había tenido con su hermano Stannis poco después de su pelea con Loras. Una vez más le había ganado con sus ingeniosas respuestas, pero las palabras de la mujer roja le habían dejado intranquilo._"Soy un rey, un rey no teme a la sombra roja de un usurpador. Un rey no le teme a nada ni a nadie en realidad."_ se dijo, auto convenciéndose de que nada malo podía pasarle. Decidió que le daría su merecido a esa bruja llegado el momento. Ninguna extranjera venida a más le asustaría nunca.

Y por último estaba la más que inoportuna visita de lady Catelyn en mitad de todo aquello, demasiado para el rey. No obstante, no podía permitirse enemistad con más casas. Ya encontraría la manera de librarse de ella como el niño que se escapa de una reprimenda de sus padres más adelante. Ahora era momento de descansar.

Al amanecer, Renly recibió a lady Catelyn y a Brienne en su pabellón. Discutió con ellas, con la arrogancia que le caracterizaba, y se dejó vestir por la doncella de Tarth, que parecía extrañamente fascinada con él ¿Qué se traería entre manos?

La última súplica de Catelyn le llegó de forma lejana, como si la hubiera escuchado tras una pared, puesto que una ráfaga de viento se había colado en la tienda, rápida y letal como la muerte misma y un dolor ardiente de corazón destrozado se había asentado en el pecho de Renly.

-Frío.

Y luego manó la sangre, roja, brillante y metálica. Se deslizó entre los labios del rey del mismo modo en que un día lo hicieron las promesas de amor hacia Loras.

_"Loras..."_ pensó con curiosa lucidez, aceptando que iba a morir sin poder despedirse siquiera de su amigo y amante.  
Una neblina se asentó sobre los ojos azules del rey en el momento en el que su cuerpo se precipitó en caída vertiginosa sobre el suelo. Una niebla que lo transportó años atrás...

Renly montaba sobre un potrillo apenas domesticado, portando sobre la mano una espada de madera que tiempo atrás alguno de sus hermanos le había regalado, cargando con brío contra enemigos imaginarios que se le antojaban temibles al grito de _"¡A la carga!"_ cuando un niño se cruzó en su camino.  
No era como los demás, no era moreno, no tenía los ojos azules ni ningún rasgo tormenteño. No era rudo, ni fuerte. Al contrario, parecía delicado y tímido como una flor recién salida del capullo. Lucía una mata de rizos castaños, cortos, y vestía ropas de terciopelo verde. La mirada aterrorizada que lanzó cuando vio al potrillo correr en su dirección alertó a Renly, que paró al animal como buenamente pudo. Entonces reparó en los ojos del niño que tenía frente a él; marrones, claros, con el brillo que podía tener un cervatillo asustado que se encuentra demasiado lejos de casa.

-Per...Perdona, aún no está del todo domesticado.- se disculpó Renly.- Tú no eres de aquí ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿De dónde eres?- la batería de preguntas cargadas de curiosidad infantil escapó de los labios de Renly de forma inconsciente haciéndole enrojecer al acto. No quería parecer maleducado.  
El niño pareció desorientado unos instantes, pero luego esbozó una amplia sonrisa que le marcó un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha.

-Me llamo Loras. Loras Tyrell. Vengo de Altojardín. Eso está en El Dominio ¿sabes? Es todo muy bonito, rodeado de flores... Aquí - siguió el niño mirando a su alrededor.- no veo ninguna flor ¿No tenéis jardinero?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza, dejando que los rizos rebotaran ligeramente.- Por cierto, tengo 8 días del nombre.- añadió, orgulloso, antes de tenderle la mano.

Renly rió y le tendió la mano, instándole a subir al potrillo junto a él. El contacto de las manos del dominense alrededor de su cintura le pareció agradable como una caricia y aquello le sonrojó.

-Yo tengo 10 días del nombre.- dijo con más orgullo que su nuevo compañero.- Y a partir de ahora seremos amigos.- sentenció con un asentimiento de cabeza. Era el único chico más o menos de su edad que había en el castillo, así que no dejaría escapar la oportunidad.

La neblina pareció disiparse un instante antes de volver a posarse sobre los ojos del monarca, transportándolo a un mundo donde ni el dolor ni la sangre importaban, donde nada era violento ni sucio.

Renly y Loras paseaban por una de las callejuelas de Desembarco del Rey en una de sus andanzas nocturnas recorriendo bares y lugares poco aconsejables para jóvenes de su categoría. Renly debía rondar los 18 años, mientras que Loras parecía tener unos 15 años y tenía la mirada cargada de miedo.

-Renly, volvamos al palacio. Ya no podemos beber en ningún sitio más...- susurraba el caballero, con las mejillas encendidas por el alcohol, cerca de su compañero, que parecía ebrio de emociones y vino. Mucho vino.

-Loras, aguarle la fiesta a un compañero no es algo que esté bien visto ¿sabes?- le reprochó Renly con cierto tono de reproche.- V...vamos a esa posada, así nadie se dará cuenta de lo que hemos hecho hasta mañana ¡Y entonces será demasiado tarde!- exclamó antes de empujar al asustado dominense al interior de una posada regentada por una mujerona entrada en años y carnes que mascaba hojamarga con fruinción. Dejó un par de dragones de oro sobre la mesa y mandó subir jarras de su mejor vino a la habitación con menos pulgas del lugar.

Una vez en la habitación, dieron buena cuenta del vino del Rejo que aquella mujer les sirvió. No era en absoluto igual que el que habían bebido en los festines de palacio, pero era mejor que nada. Y emborrachaba los sentidos como el que más.  
A medida que el tiempo pasaba, la temperatura parecía subir en la habitación; Loras y Renly, que tantas aventuras habían compartido, recordaban todas ellas tirados sobre una cama, entre risas y suspiros.

En un momento dado, Renly se incorporó y Loras le imitó. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, fijó sus ojos tormentosos en los de cervatillo del joven y sintió el impulso de hacer algo, algo prohibido para ellos. "Si doy el paso, Loras no me lo perdonará" se dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, buscando una jarra de vino aún llena.  
Lo que no se esperaba es que esta vez fuera la flor de Altojardín el que tomara la iniciativa. Mucho más seguro que el Baratheon, Loras alzó el mentón de su compañero y clavó su mirada en él, acercándose tanto que sus labios parecieron rozarse unos instantes.

Fue entonces cuando se desató la tormenta. El beso fluyó como por arte de magia, conectado dos cuerpos que parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Beso rudo de tormenteño con beso delicado de flor. Furia contra calma. Lengua contra lengua y piel contra piel.  
Aquel secreto guardado durante tantos años con dedicación salió a la luz hecho deseo. Y Renly y Loras se tomaron, se besaron, se mordieron y se embriagaron el uno del otro hasta que el alba empezó a despuntar sobre la Fortaleza Roja.

Antes de salir, se hicieron la promesa de que aquella habitación sería el lugar que guardaría con celo lo que sentían, del mismo modo que fue el septo donde sellaron su unión eterna e irrevocable. A ojos de los dioses serían una sola carne y un sólo corazón.

Niebla que desaparece, figuras negras revoloteando a su alrededor. Un alarido suena lejano mientras el monarca se sumerge sin saberlo en el estado de inconsciencia perfecto y último.

Allí estaba él, nervioso, ante el altar del septo de Altojardín. Entraba Margaery, la hermana de su amante con la que tantas noches había compartido ya. Con ella. Con ella y su hermano... Se habían entregado a la pasión de forma casi enfermiza con la esperanza de llegar a amarse, algo que jamás llegaría a ocurrir. No desde que, años atrás, había prometido su alma a Loras, que en ese momento luchaba por no llorar.  
Tantas lágrimas derramadas por aquel enlace, tantas dudas... Se veían recompensadas mientras el septón pronunciaba las palabras que unirían su triángulo con los dos Tyrell tanto como durara su vida.

-Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía. Con este beso, te entrego mi corazón.- habían dicho ambos antes de sentir una vez más la calidez de sus bocas. Lo que nunca había confesado Renly era que sus palabras iban dirigidas al hermano de la contrayente.

Recordaba vagamente la noche de bodas, el encamamiento y la visita de Loras horas más tarde. Habría jurado que se trataba del momento más feliz de su vida.

Pero la fortuna era caprichosa y su rueda no se detiene. Aplasta y eleva a los mortales con una facilidad inusitada. Y a Renly le había tocado caer.  
El mundo se hacía más pequeño mientras la luz de sus ojos que tanto habían visto se extinguía. No quiso mirar a Brienne, no quiso mirar a Catelyn.

_"Siempre, Loras. Siempre..."_ se susurró antes de alzar la vista al techo de su tienda. La tela se ennegrecía al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se vaciaba de sangre.  
Renly, ya fuera de sí, dejó escapar un último pensamiento antes de morir.

_"Tendría que haber cerrado la puerta."_

Y entonces, la llama en sus ojos se apagó para siempre.


End file.
